


More Than Okay

by LoneWolf_With_Internet



Series: Singer!Victor AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Singer, M/M, One Shot, Singer AU, Singer!Victor, Song Lyrics, Songfic, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf_With_Internet/pseuds/LoneWolf_With_Internet
Summary: While on tour, the last thing Viktor would have expected during his stop in Japan would be to give a free performance to his fans at a karaoke bar, but what surprised him even more was the cute Japanese skater -- that Viktor swears he's seen before -- the crowd pressured into joining him on stage for a duet. Needless to say, Victor had more fun than he originally anticipated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Or, in short, Singer! AU where Viktor is a famous singer/performer and stops in Japan while on tour for a show, visits a karaoke bar to kill time and ends up singing a duet with skater Katsuki Yuuri. 
> 
> By the way, this fic was inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHZXWWlP-DM) video
> 
> I stumbled upon a video (link above) where someone mashed up two versions of History Maker, both the original and a cover, and said it was intended to take the "the song is really a duet/conversation between Viktor and Yuuri" and turn it into reality and ever since then I've been working on this fic. I really recommend listening to the mashup before reading this as I did keep them singing the same lines that they did in the video (while there is a minor change in lyrics to better correlate with my story but it's only by one word). Also because the cover that was used in the mashup had extra vocals towards the end and I use those in the story too. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it ^.^

The sky had darkened to fascinating blue hues rather quickly in Viktor’s first few hours in Japan, and the air had chilled and begun to bite at his vulnerable skin, though the Russian didn't mind of course, he was bred for cold weather. However, it didn't stop him from sighing longingly at the thought of exploring the new country, now only a dream he’d have to wait to achieve in the future. He didn't have many free days after all, and he had spent one of the rare days traveling to his current destination. Perks of being on tour, he figured. 

 

Viktor meandered throughout the smaller town he was visiting, enjoying what sights he could with the sky being dark, his heart remaining hopeful to still enjoy the scenery. This is how he ended up sitting alone at a small table in the back of a karaoke bar while watching strangers try and imitate his music.  _ How embarrassing, _ the Russian thought to himself as he sipped at a glass of water a kind waitress had handed him,  _ to come here on a night dedicated to me.  _ The karaoke bar was in fact hosting a Viktor themed night, all participants choosing a song of his to embarrass themselves with. Perhaps to celebrate him finally coming to their country after years of touring, perhaps to welcome him with open arms. Whatever the case, Viktor could only smile hearing fans of his singing along to his pieces, whether they turned out good or bad. 

 

For hours on end -- at least it seemed like it had been that long -- Viktor observed the stage with enthusiasm, watching many people come and go, sometimes more than once. He'd been given multiple glasses of water as well, though he didn't ask for a single one of them. The waitress probably knew who he was, his refusal to wear a ridiculous disguise paying off if it meant free drinks; he'd need to keep his voice well-kept after all for his show the following day. But all fun must come to an end at some point, and Viktor was considering making his way back to his hotel to get a good rest, but when the mic was taken for words that weren’t being sung his curiosity got the better of him and he sat back down. 

 

“Pardon, may I have your attention please? Hello?” If Viktor wasn’t sure if anyone had noticed him before, he surely was aware of the fact now, being over 100% sure the obviously Japanese man standing at the mic was speaking in English for his benefit. English was his only other language besides Russian after all, and all of his fans knew he was bilingual to interact with a wider audience, and he chose one of the most spoken languages to achieve that. Though, while the language shift was in favor to him, the man hadn’t looked his direction… yet. 

 

“I want to thank all of you for coming out tonight to join the fun and for making this night a successful turnout. I’m sure most of you are excited to finally be able to attend one of Viktor’s concerts in your hometown.” The man at the mic smiled when he earned an uproar of agreement, many of the attendees cheering gleefully at finally being able to say they were attending a concert of Viktor’s, which in turn made the Russian blush at the thought of taking so long to make arrangements to visit this town while on tour. 

 

“However, before this night officially comes to an end, I’d like to challenge the man of the hour to stop watching and get up here for a preview of what it’s like to see him live, eh?” The soft smile of appreciation the man wore turned into a devious smirk as his eyes shifted towards the back of the room where Viktor had been hiding most of the night, all eyes following the other’s gaze in a split moment of shocked silence. It didn’t last long, however, and when everyone else became aware of Viktor’s presence another excited uproar ensued. 

 

Viktor could only blush for a good minute, kindly waving to everyone else in greeting, and even though his eyes were dancing across the room to catch each of his excited fans’ faces, he could tell the man on stage was beaming proudly, not the least bit regretful for what he had just done. The Russian didn’t mind, however, slowly standing up to walk up the steps to the stage, his hand continuing to wave every now and then to keep his fans at bay. 

 

Once he had climbed the steps to the small stage, Viktor sent out a soft, kind smile to the crowd below, a few of his fans upfront responding a bit too enthusiastically for a simple smile, but that only urged him on, sending a wink their direction as well. Viktor nearly laughed when the excited screams grew in volume -- and it seemed one of the girls fainted -- but instead he grabbed the mic and spoke for possibly the first time since he landed in Japan, other than to tell his manager he was running off of course. 

 

“Konnichiwa,  _ moya lyubov (my loves) _ .” Viktor greeted the people in the building in two different languages, glad he could at least say such a simple greeting in Japanese. But it seemed like his attempt to converse in his fans’ native language was overlooked since most of his fans decided to focus on the fact they got to hear Viktor speak Russian in person. He wasn’t dumbfounded or anything at the fact that two simple Russian words triggered such a large response, it seemed to happen anywhere he went, so by now his instinctive response was to simply smile and wait until the chaos died down enough for him to speak again, this time in English; at least that’s what he had planned. Unfortunately, the man who had pointed out his presence in the first place took the microphone back into his own hands before Viktor got the chance to say another word, quieting down the crowd with hand motions Viktor himself had often used when he had to continue a show. 

 

“Now that the man himself has appeared on stage, how about another twist to end the night on?” Once again, the crowd’s enthusiastic response filled the Russian’s ears and his curiosity only grew as to what else could’ve made this last performance one to remember for years to come. Silver eyebrows furrowed atop blue eyes in wonderment, Viktor patiently waiting to hear the twist ending the crowd was so obviously excited to hear. 

 

“How about,” the man standing beside Viktor smiled kindly, though he knew it was more than likely to hide the devilish look in his eyes as he scanned the crowd, possibly looking for someone specific, though Viktor remained clueless as to who it could be when the next words rang in his ears. “A duet?” 

 

Viktor couldn’t help the surprised look that crossed his face at the request, but by the sounds of the crowd no one else had been expecting it either. He was intrigued, and so many questions came to mind. Who would he sing with? How would his duet partner be chosen? Do they even have duet versions of his songs? He’d never publicly released any, but he did have a few songs in the works to be converted into a duet version as a surprise one day at a concert. 

 

“‘But who will get to sing with Viktor?’ I can already hear you guys asking,” the man seemed to have read not only Viktor’s mind but the entire audience’s as well, though before the Japanese man could actually continue his thought, a smaller, darker skinned man running the sound system spoke up, his tone excited and not as devious as the others’. 

 

“I nominate “Japan’s Ace” to go up there, you know, to cheer him up!” A bright and friendly smile crossed the darker male’s features, his eyes beaming with joy and by the way he looked towards the Japanese man holding the microphone -- and the look he received in return -- it seemed the two had had similar thoughts. 

 

“I like your thinking, Phichit.” A smirk reappeared on the Japanese man’s face, though was quickly covered up by the microphone as he turned to face the audience once again, eyes already searching the crowd for a certain someone like they had been before, and Viktor found himself looking through the crowd as well, more out of curiosity than anything. He didn’t exactly know who or what the microphone man was looking for, so his eyes hadn’t settled on anything until a bright spotlight shone on a table towards the back, opposite of the side Viktor had previously been sitting at. 

 

The moment the spotlight was on him, the man at the table lifted his head in confusion, possibly not paying too much attention as to what was currently going on; nonetheless, he still blushed uncontrollably when he was met with hundreds of eyes settled on his frame. He stuttered cutely and glanced around in panic for a few brief moments -- thinking maybe he’d done something stupid or embarrassing despite knowing deep down that was impossible since he hadn’t talked to anyone else so far that night -- until his eyes accidentally met Viktor’s gaze, which only seemed to darken the red hue already accompanying his cheeks. Viktor smiled when he saw this, his hand beckoning the man forward while his mind went elsewhere, more specifically on who he was calling forward. 

 

_ Japan’s Ace, huh? _ Viktor knew why it sounded familiar, he’d known the moment his sapphire eyes saw the equally blue frame of the other’s glasses, or the hair that contradicted his own silver hair with a black hue as dark as midnight, or the soft brown eyes that seemed to be sparkling all the way across the room. Viktor had seen this man before, and he’d never forget it either. The first time he saw the other glide across the ice, the first jump he saw live, the first time he’d seen someone look so happy on the ice only to look so shut down and cut off from the rest of the world once his performance ended. But those weren’t the only reasons Viktor remembered the skater so vividly for someone that’s known for being forgetful.

 

The skater’s performance was a cry for help, and it hurt Viktor to watch at the time, which was only the previous year. It felt so long ago, yet not long enough to allow the skater time to receive help. Viktor was sure of this. He’d experienced a low point at one time himself. Even though he didn’t know the person, he saw the signs. He wanted to help. 

 

In simply the blink of an eye, the darker skinned male that had been operating the sound system, Phichit perhaps, if Viktor was remembering correctly, was at the skater’s side, smiling brightly in encouragement. All Viktor could hear was the soft call of the name, “Yuuri,” before the more tan of the two began speaking in a language Viktor couldn't understand or even hardly hear from where he stood. It didn’t sound too similar to the Japanese he’d been hearing the past few hours, so Viktor assumed it was some other foreign language. Perhaps to have a more private exchange in a public space, though Viktor would never know. 

 

Another moment passed as the two exchanged words, Yuuri gaining a soft blush that even Viktor could see from where he stood on stage as his friend continued to smile beside him. Seconds, minutes, hours, Viktor didn't even know how much time had passed before Phichit let out a rather excited squeal as he stood up and took a step back from where Yuuri sat, allowing the skater to stand up from his chair. Though it was a simple task, Viktor couldn't help but catch the small grimace that crossed Yuuri’s face for only a split second, noticing how Yuuri held the table for support as he tried to steady his wobbly stance, but most importantly Viktor noticed the black contraption wrapped around Yuuri’s right leg.  _ A skater wearing a leg brace. That’s never a good sign.  _

 

While Viktor was preoccupied assessing the damage that had been done, he almost failed to notice the soft limp as the skater walked towards the stage, a pang of sadness spreading out from his chest despite not personally knowing the other. It was only a moment, but he couldn't keep the sympathetic look off his face as his blue eyes followed the figure that continued to grow nearer; however, he was eventually able to wipe it off and replace it with a smile as Yuuri carefully climbed the steps up to the stage. 

 

Now that the two were in a closer vicinity together, Viktor could clearly see how deep the blush Yuuri wore really was, which, in turn, caused a soft smile to cross Viktor’s features once more as he extended a hand towards the skater in greeting. 

 

“ _ Priyatno poznakomit'sya,  _ ( _ Nice to meet you)”  _ Viktor greeted his duet partner, waiting patiently for the other to take his offered hand and shake it. It took some time, Yuuri staring down at his hand almost in disbelief for a good long while before hesitantly reaching out to grasp Viktor’s outstretched hand, only nodding in response -- most likely due to not understanding Viktor’s words if he had to take a guess. 

 

They had only held the contact for a fraction of a second before Phichit was at Yuuri’s side again, drawing the skater’s attention away from Viktor to look his direction. Phichit was smiling yet again, this time motioning for Yuuri to take a seat on the stool he’d brought out so Yuuri wouldn’t have to stand the entire time. Yuuri blushed once more and quickly pulled his hand from Viktor’s grasp, whispering a soft phrase of gratitude to his friend in Japanese as he sat down on the wooden stool, facing Viktor but keeping his head down as if to avoid being looked at. 

 

Now that their hands were no longer touching, Yuuri opted for staring at the floor rather than anywhere else, a soft blush remaining on his cheeks though it had died down a considerably large amount from when he originally brushed Viktor’s fingers. Phichit was soon gone from the stage, leaving Viktor alone with the skater, blue eyes staring at the wonder before them even if Viktor hadn’t realized. It was only when the man holding the mic spoke up again that Viktor looked away, unaware of Yuuri taking the chance to glance at the Russian in return, now not having to deal with being caught. 

 

“Well, now that we have our couple, I’m sorry, duet partners,” Viktor swore he could hear Yuuri huff annoyed beside him, along with the quiet snickers of his friend that was now back at the sound system, but Viktor didn’t mind, simply listening in curiosity as the man continued, “all we need is a song, correct? Any suggestions?” 

 

It took no time at all for the room to fill with excited shouts of different song titles, the men on stage -- excluding the shy skater on the stool -- glancing around the room to gauge the audience’s reaction, Viktor feeling both curious and anxious. He didn’t want to influence their decision, he genuinely wanted to know what his fans wanted. He always performed for their enjoyment of course and this was no different than his concerts -- which he typically let the fans run the playlist and pick the songs they loved best. However, it seemed his fans didn’t have a say either, because before they really got a good poll a sharp and unexpected sound rang through the speakers, playing the beginning of the song Phichit decided and Viktor couldn’t help but smile when he heard the song that was chosen. 

 

It was one of his more recent songs, yet in such a short time it had already managed to become one of his most successful ones. It was in English, which he believed helped its success since it reached a broader audience, but that also concerned him. He was in Japan after all, and though English was learned by the majority as practically the universal language, some still chose to opt out of learning it. While the beginning instrumental played through, Viktor couldn’t help but glance towards Yuuri in worry, not knowing if the clearly Japanese man even knew English, but he didn’t get the chance to contemplate for too long, the instrumental ending and the lyrics beginning. When the time came, Viktor flashed a smile out towards the crowd and brought the mic he was given once the music started up to his lips and sang. 

 

“Can you hear my heartbeat,” the starting words were soft and quiet, the way Viktor always sang the lyrics, as they did have a purpose after all, and the gentle tone continued for the entire first verse. “I’m tired of feeling I’m never enough, I,” Viktor chanced another glance towards Yuuri, thinking back to when he’d been inspired to write this song in the first place, his heart aching just a bit with the memory, “close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true.” 

 

It was the end of the first verse, and Viktor still had no clue how this duet would work. It wasn’t as if he’d released a duet version yet, though he had been working with someone the past few weeks to develop one for his last performance of his tour. No one had heard the finished product though, and that mixed with the fact that he was unsure Yuuri even knew English made him wonder even more how exactly this would play out. However, once again there wasn’t much time to contemplate before Viktor, a man who loved to surprise people, received a surprise of his own. 

 

“There’ll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable,” Viktor gaped at the Japanese man sitting just in front of him -- his head looking down towards the floor and the microphone a few inches too far away from his face, as if he didn’t want it to pick up his words -- for one, not expecting the English to sound so well developed and nearly perfect, if only for the small accent that dripped into the words here and then, which lead to the second reason his jaw had nearly dropped open when his partner began to sing: his voice was beautiful, silky and smooth and surprisingly deeper than Viktor would've expected. It didn’t sound like he’d simply memorized the sound of the English lyrics either, but that he had learned English years ago and learned to speak it the proper way, though, again, he did have that cute accent that made it all the better to listen to. 

 

“Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades you set my heart on fire.” There was the softest tint of pink that laced Yuuri’s cheeks as he dared to lift his head and glance at Viktor, finding his brown eyes meeting Viktor’s own blue ones, which in turn only darkened the blush he wore. He still seemed shy, however, so before another word was uttered Viktor sent him a soft smile of encouragement, the Russian bringing the mic back up to his face yet never breaking the gaze he held with Yuuri, almost urging him to continue the song, but this time as a pair. And he did, yet again to Viktor’s surprise. 

 

“Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth, we were born to make history.” Viktor couldn’t help the heart shaped smile that began to slowly overtake his facial features, finding that their voices blended well together, creating a wonderful harmony that echoed throughout the room. A warmth spread throughout Viktor’s chest, not exactly knowing what it was but he deemed it was due to the way their voices fit so perfectly together, like they were made for each other, each made only to complement their partner. Viktor noticed how his counterpart was smiling as well, if only the smallest bit and hidden beneath a blush, but it was still there, and Viktor could feel the warmth spreading through his chest and out to his arms and the rest of his body as they continued. 

 

“We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around, yes we were born to make history.” By this point, both men couldn’t take their eyes off of each other, blue eyes capturing the gaze of brown ones and never letting go. In return, the brown pools of warmth sparkled almost invitingly, wanting the blue orbs to be fixed on them alone and not on any of their other surroundings. The music continued and still neither looked away, and somewhere along the way Yuuri must’ve been too captivated by the icy blue eyes to remember where they were or what they were doing because, much to Viktor’s dismay, the Russian sang the next line alone. 

 

“We were born to make history.” As if by magic, or simply Viktor’s voice and the hint of sadness in his blue eyes, Yuuri jumped the smallest bit once that line was finished, snapping out of his daze to rejoin his partner once more, this time a larger, less shy smile spreading across his lips. 

 

“Yes we were born to make history.” Now it was Viktor’s turn to get lost in the staring contest, his eyes focused on the beautifully reddish-brown orbs before him while his ears were trained on the smooth voice ringing out through the speakers. The Russian found himself lost in time, his hand nearly falling away from his face, all his attention on the man sitting in front of him. Viktor lost his grip on reality, if only for the shortest amount of time, but he wasn’t sure he regretted it since it ended with him once again hearing Yuuri’s voice, this time alone and without Viktor’s to distract from the beauty that it was. 

 

“Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth,” the small, shy smile Yuuri gave would eventually be the death of him, Viktor quickly came to realize. It was kind and didn’t spread too far across his face -- unlike Viktor’s own “heart smile,” as many nicknamed it, which took up the entire bottom half of his face. No, Yuuri’s smile was polite, as if he felt obligated to show it in such a situation, yet barely a minute into the song the smile morphed into something more affectionate, something more genuine, something more real and that alone made Viktor’s heart melt, but he quickly came to his senses and rejoined his partner in their dance of words, possibly as his smile was urging him to do. 

 

“We were born to make history. We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around, yes we were born to make history.” The lyrics momentarily came to a halt, allowing another instrumental to ring through the speakers and fill the room with an upbeat tune. The small break the singers were given wasn’t wasted, both men taking part in the improvised duet staring intently at each other, as if they were the only ones in the room and there was no audience beneath them capturing photos and recording videos -- and uploading them to multiple media platforms of course. Their breathing was slightly more strained than usual, the singing taking their breath away, but it was only a slight change. Neither seemed to care about the small fact anyway, seemingly too lost in their counterpart to realize they was such a thing called “reality”. 

 

The short instrumental wasn’t nearly enough time for Viktor to fully take in the sight of the man sitting before him, to soak up all his features as he had done when he first saw him skate. Viktor was getting ready to sing once again, barely beginning the movement of bringing the microphone back up to his face, having let his hand drop after their last shared line, before Yuuri surprised him yet again. Though the skater was obviously supposed to be sitting as to not put weight on his injured leg, Viktor’s eyes widened the smallest amount as he watched Yuuri quickly push himself up from the stool and take a shaky step towards Viktor, his movements in sync with the lyrics that started up again. 

 

“Can you hear my heartbeat,” Yuuri’s leg shook when he took the risky step forward, practically tripping over air and staggering forward, placing a hand out in front of him to stop from crashing into Viktor entirely. His blush was dark from the embarrassing mistake alone, but it only seemed to darken when he realized he had placed his hand flat on Viktor’s chest, straight over his heart. If that wasn’t bad enough for his blush, when Viktor had seen Yuuri stumble over his footing he reached out to help stop him from crashing into something, be it himself or the floor. His hand now rested lightly on Yuuri’s waist, but it seemed only Yuuri realized the rather intimate pose the two adopted on accident, but that didn’t stop him from continuing the song, even if he had looked down towards the floor to avoid Viktor’s gaze. 

 

“I’ve got a feeling it’s never too late I,” from such a close distance, Viktor could hear the quiet sound of Yuuri taking in a breath of air, though it sounded closer to a breath of reassurance than a breath to replenish his oxygen. Despite Viktor trying to look down at the reddish-brown eyes he’d come to adore in such a short span of time, Yuuri tilted his head down even further and cast his gaze towards the floor, looking almost embarrassed from Viktor’s perspective; however, no matter how embarrassed he seemed to be -- whether it be his growing blush or averted gaze -- Yuuri never moved his hand from where it rested on Viktor’s chest, and in turn Viktor kept his hand lightly ghosting over the other’s waist as the song progressed. 

 

“Close my eyes and,” Yuuri’s voice held the smallest tremor as he sang, hardly noticeable to Viktor himself so perhaps the crowd didn’t catch it, but Viktor could definitely feel how Yuuri’s hand morphed from being casually splayed across his chest to clenching into a fist, holding tight to Viktor’s clothing as if he’d fade away otherwise as the words continued to fall from his mouth. “See myself how my dreams will come true.” 

 

Viktor couldn’t help but gape at his duet partner once again, not expecting to witness the skater evolve from shy and timid to courageous and daring only to devolve back to where he had started. It was interesting to say the least, watching Yuuri’s emotions and confidence fluctuate so easily and so dramatically, but each time his confidence dropped far below a normal level it hurt Viktor to watch, and he didn't have a clue as to how to help. So, he did what he was most known for: he followed his instincts and let his heart guide him. 

 

In one swift movement, Viktor removed his hand from the other’s waist in favor of lightly brushing the back of his fingers across Yuuri’s reddened cheeks, letting his fingers linger on the soft skin for some time before gently pushing up on Yuuri’s chin from beneath to lift his head. Their eyes met once more and Viktor couldn’t help but gaze into the brown orbs in a trance, a soft smile crossing the Russian’s lips as he fell deeper into the sparkling warmth the soft brown color provided. This time, as he continued the song, Viktor made sure Yuuri didn't look away, his fingers gently holding Yuuri’s head in place. 

 

“There’ll be no more darkness when you believe in,” Viktor’s eyes fell down to where his thumb hovered over Yuuri’s cheek, memories of the first time he saw the skater playing back in his head. He remembered the pain he saw in Yuuri’s eyes as he skated, how feigned his smile for the crowd was when he finished his program, how when Viktor had caught a glimpse of him leaving the building after the event he looked so… lost, so helpless. But most of all, Viktor remembered how he wanted to run up to Yuuri, to engulf him in a reassuring hug and tell him everything would be alright, to tell him him these exact lines he was currently singing. 

 

Viktor’s thumb seemed to move on its own, gravitating closer to Yuuri’s cheek until it was but a soft touch, a gentle press into his skin, all happening under Viktor’s own gaze. The touch itself caused a soft red to bloom where their skin met, the color spreading farther the longer the contact was held, dusting Yuuri’s cheek in a fashion Viktor had witnessed countless times that night. For a moment, all Viktor could do was stare at the interaction, his thumb unmoving; until suddenly it was. It was almost a timid movement, a gentle caress if Viktor had to give a name to it, his thumb ever so lightly ghosting over the skin of Yuuri’s reddened cheek. Viktor didn’t care to put an end to this new advancement, and since Yuuri had yet to pull away he decided it was safe to continue his actions, even as more words fell from his mouth. 

 

“Yourself you are unstoppable,” Viktor’s eyes shifted away from where he caressed Yuuri’s cheek, icy blue meeting warm brown for the umpteenth time in only the past two minutes, and like every time before, Viktor made a point to grab Yuuri’s attention. He wanted the skater to know the words were meant for him, that Viktor had molded this entire piece in his honor. He wanted the words to reach Yuuri, since he wasn’t too sure they had before tonight. 

 

“Where your destiny lies,” the softest smile crossed the Russian’s lips as he sang, taking a breath too long to get onto the next phrase, too engrossed with staring at the beauty before him -- the beauty that refused to look in the mirror and revel in how spectacular he was, but a beauty nonetheless. Once again, Viktor’s thumb had a mind of its own as it slowly travelled down Yuuri’s red-tinted cheek, making its way down his jawline until it rested on his chin, merely half an inch away from touching his lips. Though Viktor’s eyes fixed their gaze upon Yuuri’s lips -- something Viktor either hadn‘t come to realize yet or had no shame in staring -- the way Yuuri’s blush had darkened like countless times before was in no way able to be hidden from Viktor, whose smile grew once he caught sight of it, blue eyes travelling back up to catch the gaze of their counterpart. 

 

“Dancing on the blades you set my heart on fire.” Viktor could feel Yuuri’s breath hitch with their close proximity, silently hoping the message of his song had finally sunk into the skater’s head. Viktor took a moment to search the brown pool he’d been drawn to like a moth to a flame, looking for a reaction, something to tell him Yuuri understood. Instead, it was the smile Yuuri gave him in return, the way it reached from one eye to the other, accompanied by the small amount of extra moisture that lined the bottom of Yuuri’s eyes. Before he knew it, Yuuri was bringing the microphone he held in his own hand back up to meet his lips, his smile never wavering as he poured his heart into the rest of the song. 

 

“Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth, we were born to make history. We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around, we were born to make history.” The longer the pair stood there, Yuuri still partially wrapped up in Viktor’s arms, the more Yuuri seemed to fill with life and joy. As the pair continued their dance of words, neither could tear their eyes away from the other. Yuuri’s smile only beaming brighter and Viktor’s eyes and heart filled with an emotion he’d never felt before, therefore, not being able to give a name to it. He’d dwell on the thought later, for now all he wanted to do was stare into those brown orbs he’d fallen for and listen to his partner’s voice fill the room. 

  
  


When the chorus planned to repeat, Viktor decided to break apart from his partner; however, not physically -- verbally. As his earlier thoughts resurfaced, Viktor remembered wanting to make a small change to the lyrics for the duet version, though, as they weren’t that far into the revision of it, he had yet to see how well it turned out. Through the bliss these past few minutes gave him, his head wasn’t clear enough to think before making a decision, but he assumed it would be fine. He was known for making impulsive decisions simply to surprise his audience. That trait would never change -- so he used it once again, his words straying away from the original lyrics when the chorus repeated. 

 

“You don’t give your heart in pieces,” Yuuri’s surprise was evident on his face, his lips parting ever so slightly in shock as he fumbled over his words for a split second. Viktor could only smirk at the response he received, his hand moving from cupping Yuuri’s jaw to resting on the nape of his neck, his fingers gently brushing over the soft strands of hair that fell from Yuuri’s neck. It was a move of encouragement, a silent plea for Yuuri to simply trust him and go on as normal. Luckily, Yuuri seemed to get the message and quickly recovered from his initial shock, continuing the song with the original lyrics; however, he did give Viktor a confused look, silently asking what he was planning. Though, instead of receiving an answer, Viktor only moved forward, his hand pulling Yuuri’s head to meet him halfway until their foreheads rested against one another. Yuuri’s never ending blush happily reappeared with the action, but Viktor brushed it off in favor of letting his eyes gaze into the brown ones in front of him. He had the same intentions as before, of capturing Yuuri’s attention and never letting go, his words far too important to let that happen. They needed to be heard. 

 

“Please don’t hide yourself to tease us.”  After that single line, Viktor let his eyes gently fall shut, missing Yuuri’s reaction visually, yet able to feel the way his body tensed up. He assumed it was due to their closeness, perhaps it made the other uncomfortable. It made sense in his head, Viktor had always been a rather touchy person, so, with great reluctance, Viktor pulled away enough to where their faces were a good few inches apart, opening his eyes along the way. It was only then that he caught sight of the single tear that trailed Yuuri’s cheek, luckily falling on the side the audience couldn’t see. Viktor couldn’t help but frown slightly at the sight, untangling his hand from Yuuri’s hair and bringing it back to his cheek, his fingers gently resting beneath his chin as his thumb carefully wiped the tear away. 

 

The rest of the song flew by in a hazy blur, the pair never changing their position from where it had settled into after Viktor’s deviation from the lyrics. They sang perfectly together, their voices melding in a way Viktor had only heard in his dreams. Blue eyes never stopped gazing into brown ones and vise versa, the duo too lost in of themselves to look elsewhere. As the song neared the end, Viktor simply let his hand fall to his side, the microphone no longer near his lips so he could fully indulge in listening to Yuuri. His voice was heaven and each word he sang rolled off his tongue like honey. Viktor could spend hours listening to the other sing.

 

“Yes we were born to make history.” Yuuri sang the very last line of the song with a smile tugging at his lips, the shyness from the beginning long faded away and forgotten. Viktor would like to think it was because of him, liked to think it was because Yuuri genuinely liked the outcome of the karaoke owner’s charades, perhaps he would never find out. 

 

The song faded out of existence only to be replaced with the roar of the audience, with flashing lights from cameras and excited shouts. Viktor tuned all of it out, rather focusing his attention on the man standing before him, partially wrapped up in his arms -- or rather one arm to be accurate. Both men were panting now that the song had long finished, a smile playing on both set of lips. Even after the music diminished and left nothing in its wake, blue was still holding onto brown as if breaking the connection would end in something disastrous. Neither knew how long they stood there, unaware of the plentiful amount of pictures and videos being taken increasing the longer they stood on stage, nor did they care. Viktor had found himself infatuated with the skater he held, too afraid to let go in fear of being left behind or forgotten. 

 

Viktor had met countless people in his life thanks to his career, all coming and going in an instant, none staying long enough to be more than just a distant memory. This time, however, Viktor wouldn’t make that same mistake. He wanted to hold onto this man, the skater he’d seen what now feels like ages ago. Hold on and never let go because, even with all the places he’d been and all the things he’d done, he’d never had this much fun in his life. 

 

He just had to do something about it. 

 

“Would it be okay if I asked you out?” The words were barely a whisper on Viktor’s lips, too soft for the microphone to pick up if it happened to still be on. Yuuri became flustered rather quickly at the words, his blush reaching possibly the worst Viktor had ever seen it. His mouth fell open the smallest bit as he seemed to be searching for the right words to respond with, Viktor’s heart fluttering at the sight. Soon enough, Yuuri’s lips closed and slowly melted into a shy smile, Viktor letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when Yuuri gave his answer.

  
“It’d be more than okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really hope you enjoyed it, I've been working on this for about two months now, or probably more I'm not quite sure actually, and finally felt it was ready to be published. ^.^ Please tell me any feedback you may have, good or bad, I'd love to hear what you guys thought of this! Keeps writers motivated to, well, WRITE knowing people are enjoying their stories (keep this in mind for other writers children!!!!) Please drop a kudos if you liked it! It motivates me knowing people actually enjoy what I'm putting out here. ^.^
> 
> Also, special thanks to [Captain--Kai](https://captain--kai.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for being my beta reader and helping me make the most out of this fic <3
> 
> My own tumblr is [YT-Anime-Trash](http://yt-anime-trash.tumblr.com/) if any of you wanted to drop by and say hi (I don't bite and love talking to people! And I have no followers anyway so please I need friends ;-; P.S. I reblog random shit so my tumblr isn't very organized haha, though it usually tends to be YOI or Attack On Titan tbh) 
> 
> EDIT: Chapter version of this is now available! It's called Shatter Me Then Hold My Heart and you can read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11230683/chapters/25096959) if you're interested. Fair warning, the first chapter is very similar to this one shot but with a different ending and some small content changes so if you choose to skip to the end of it just know that some of the small changes come up but aren't too important to the story. 
> 
> That's all! Take care and I hope you all have a lovely day! ^.^


End file.
